Its In The Water Baby
by VerityFrancesB
Summary: Title from Placebo's Post Blue.  PWP, pure and simple.  "Spooning leads to forking old man." He said.  Hint of d/s if you squint


A strange heat wave had settled over Pittsburgh as well and the heat was oppressive and heavy, smelt like sugar and hot tarmac. It made people move sluggishly, angry at the world for being hot. And Brian had wanted to kill something all day. Now the fact that he was stuck in a traffic jam was not helping. He felt a bead of sweat run down the back of his neck and he pulled his tie off to try to cool down a bit, lighting a cigarette and watching as the smoke lingered above his head in the still air.

It got hotter as he walked through his apartment door to find Justin at the counter, cooking. Steam rising from a large pot, filling the room with a kind of smoke. The heat from the cooker and the fact that Justin was wearing nothing but an apron made his pulse jump and his palms itch with the need to touch him.

Justin turned, flashed a million watt smile his way and Brian felt the hell of the day slowly creep away.

"How was your day dear?" Justin asked, licking a bit of marinara sauce off the heel of his hand, and Brian felt the temperature rise another notch and his pants got considerably tighter

"Shower...now." Brian could only growl out as he pulled his shirt over his head. Justin's smile got wider and he gestured at the pot.

"I'm busy." There was a smug mischief in his smile and it made Brian want to wipe it off his face.

"Now." He left no room for argument in his tone and Justin smirked, pulled the apron over his head and walked, in all his glorious nakedness, to the shower, swaying his hips slightly on purpose. Brian swallowed the almost overwhelming need to touch he always felt whenever he looked at Justin and followed him.

Brian let himself watch him for a moment, the way the water ran over his pale skin, how his hair, slightly longer than it was when they first met, clung to his forehead. People always thought of Justin as sweet, adorable, compact in a pocket sized way, but seeing him like this was hot, sexy, made his limbs look longer. Made him look like sin.

Brian stepped into the shower and groaned in pleasure, the water was deliciously cool against his heated skin.

Justin smiled, wrapped his hand around Brian's wrist and pulled him gently closer, his other hand wrapped around the soap. Brian's face mirrored the smile when Justin stood on tiptoes, free hand clutching at Brian's shoulder for balance, fingers pressing into his skin, and planted a kissed to the corner of his mouth. His pushed the soap into Brian's hand and turned, pressing back against him, his skin wet and slick, his hair dripping onto Brian's chest as Brian wrapped his arms around him. Resting his head on Justin's shoulder, Brian felt Justin's smirk as Brian slicked his hands up with soap and let the bar drop to the floor, running his hands up Justin's chest. Justin's head fell back, and a groan escaped his throat as the water rained down, cold and hard, cooling his blood as Justin's warmth heated it up again.

Justin's hips bucked when Brian wrapped his hand around him, slick and soapy, Justin hard beneath him, hard already, as Brian twisted his hand once, ran his thumb over the slit and Justin's knees nearly gave way. Brian held him up, pushed him against the glass, ran a hand down his spine and grinned when Justin arched like a cat in the sunlight.

His hands slipped lower and his fingers pushed, didn't slip past the tight ring of muscle but just hovered, pressure firm and Justin whined low in his throat, pushed back against Brian's fingers. Brian pushed his hips back to the glass, a silent order and Justin bit on his lower lip, nodded once, his cheek sliding against the glass with a squeak that would have been comical if Brian hadn't been so turned on.

"My pace, Sunshine." He said, growled in into Justin's ear. He heard Justin's breath hitch in his throat and pushed one finger in. Justin's fingers scrabbled at the glass, trying to find purchase, finding nothing but water and slick, cool glass and he made that desperate noise in his throat again, the one that Brian knew meant he was trying desperately hard not to move, not to press his hips back and fuck himself on Brian's finger. A part of Brian wanted him to do that, to just let him set the pace, see Justin bring himself off using Brian's body, but he swallowed that down, pushed another finger in, twisted them and smirked at the way Justin practically bit through his bottom lip in the effort to stay still.

Brian knew it must be torture, there was no friction against the glass and Justin's hips twitched slightly, obviously in an effort to feel something against his cock. Brian placed his hand on the glass between them, the tip of his thumb brushing against Justin's hot flesh, enough to make Justin whine again but nowhere near enough to give him what he wanted.

Brian smirked again, pressed it right into Justin's shoulder blades when Justin breathed out a pleading "Brian", his breath fogging up the glass.

"Easy Sunshine." He said, teeth nipping at the skin between his shoulders. There was a hint of soap under the lingering sweat on Justin's skin, sweat from the heat of the day and Brian had a sudden picture of a drop running down his spine and he followed the imaginary trail with his tongue, slipping to his knees in the shower. Justin shuddered as Brian spread his cheeks, licked gently. Justin pushed back, pressing himself into Brian who just pulled away. Brian knew it was difficult to look superior on his knees in the shower but he managed it because Justin bit on his lips, muttered an apology and rocked up against the glass again, grimacing in desperation as Brian pushed his finger inside him again.

"Please Brian." Justin whined, his voice high and needy and Brian stood, plastering himself to Justin's back, reaching his hand around to wrap around his cock. Justin twitched again, unsure if he wanted to push back against Brian's finger or forward into his hand.

"Please what?" Brian asked, pushing another finger in, ignoring the almost over whelming desire to take Justin right now, push into that tight heat and fuck the pleas out of Justin. It almost scared him sometimes, how much he wanted Justin, how insatiable he had become for the annoying kid with the irritating ability to crawl right inside Brian's skin and not let go. Justin had pushed, pushed hard enough for Brian to let him in and he'd never had the desire to _own _anyone the way he wanted to own Justin.

He may have been high the night they fucked for the first time, adrenaline and realisation hitting him hard when Gus was born, drug pumping through his veins as he pushed into Justin's tight ass. But he remembers everything clearly, almost too clearly the images are crystal clear in a way that makes him feel sick sometimes, but he remembers telling Justin that he wanted him to remember it always. Something about the boy who wouldn't shut up, the boy who was terrified but who made the decision to stay with Brian and stuck with, had made Brian possessive in a way that had never happened before.

Justin whined again, pushed back against Brian's hand, and Brian felt it in Justin's body when he hit that spot just right inside Justin. Felt the way Justin's whole body stiffened and saw how his fingers squeaked along the glass of the shower in an effort to keep himself up.

"God Brian _please_, fuck me, I need..." Justin was babbling and Brian chuckled low, leant forward and whispered right into Justin's ear.

"No, you're going to come without me touching your cock, _then_I'm going to fuck you." Justin shuddered but nodded, bottom lip caught between his teeth again. Brian curled his fingers, watched as Justin's eyes glazed over and his head fell against the glass. The sound seemed to echo in the bathroom, but Brian was so concentrated on the noises coming from Justin that he didn't notice, just curled his fingers once more and listened as Justin begged without words.

Brian could feel it when Justin got close, feel it in the way his whole body trembled, how his breathing speed up and his pulse tripped against Brian's cheek. Brian sunk his teeth into Justin's shoulder as he came, shuddering, come spilling onto the glass and swirling with the water on the shower floor.

Justin seemed to slump, body going lax and Brian kept hold of him, only then wrapping his fingers around his cock. Justin whined in protest, twitch in Brian's arms but Brian kept holding him, using one hand to roll on a condom from the store they kept in the shower. As boneless as Justin was, he still pushed back against Brian when he pushed his cock into the tight heat of Justin, pressed his hips backwards as Brian pressed forwards, groaning when he bottomed out.

Justin moved his hand, snaking it between them, going to touch himself as Brian pulled out and slammed back in. Brian slapped his hand away, wrapping his fingers around his wrist and trapping it against the cold glass.

"No, you'll get hard again just from this." He said, thrusting forward on the last word. Justin arched upwards, fingers straining against Brian's grasp. Justin bought out this possessive dominating side to Brian, the one that wanted Justin to do exactly as he said, the one that got a sick thrill from watching Justin trying not to come, or make a noise, or move. It was something that Brian didn't want to look at too closely, like a painting from far away that looked beautiful, but up close it was a mess of dots. They were beautiful together, a mass of writhing limbs and sweat slick skin, Justin's pale skin next to Brian's, slightly darker, slightly more aged. But up close, this dangerous possessive streak was a mess, one that made Brian see red whenever anyone else touched Justin, unless Brian was there, one that made Brian want to lock Justin up and throw away the key. The one that made Justin's ass his, and his alone.

"Fuck Brian." Justin gasped, twitching his hips forward, trying to seek friction and Brian smirked into Justin's skin, pleasure flooding his veins at the knowledge that Justin was hard again. Heat pooled in his stomach, curled around as he thrust into Justin, and Brian reached forward, wrapped his fingers around Justin's cock and twisted.

The noise that Justin made was one of pleasure, a slight dark edge of pain to it, from over sensitivity, from .

"Now Sunshine, come now." Brian twisted his hand again, thrust in hard, and swiped his thumb over the head of Justin's cock and Justin came, pulse hammering under Brian's fingers still around his wrist, body shuddering, fluttering around Brian's cock. It sent him over the edge with a groan, body seizing.

Brian could have quite happily fallen asleep on his feet, leaning up against the glass, Justin a welcome presence at his chest, his warm body soft and sex pliant under him. But he felt Justin shiver under the cool water and pulled out, wincing slightly at the hiss Justin made. Brian pulled them both under the stream of water, washed the sweat, soap and come off them both and turned the shower off. He pushed Justin towards the bedroom, letting out a small laugh when Justin stumbled, legs heavy. Justin slump on the bed, and Brian bit his tongue against the words about wet hair on his sheets, watched as Justin crawled onto the bed and kicked the covers off. He sat up suddenly.

"My marinara." He said and Brian smiled, shook his head when Justin went to move.

"I'll turn the heat off. I'm going to fuck you again later so you stay there, get your strength back." Justin smiled sleepily, nodded as he yawned wide and lay back again.

"I thought you didn't cuddle." Justin muttered as Brian slipped in behind him, pulled Justin snug against him and Justin wound his fingers into Brian's.

"I don't." Replied Brian, "This is spooning. And spooning I like." Justin let out a laugh and ground his hips backwards against Brian's. His skin warming up rapidly from the heat still hanging in the apartment.

"Spooning leads to forking old man." He said.

"That's the plan sunshine. Now shut up." Brian smiled against Justin's hair, breathing in shampoo and Justin and them together, fought off sleep until he heard Justin's breathing even out and his body went lax in his arms.


End file.
